


It Was the Fourth of July and You and I Were Camp Counselors

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, its so cute i had to punch a wall to feel manly again, super fluffy piece, super short but full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Keith and Lance watch the fireworks together. It's all fun and games until someone tips the boat.





	It Was the Fourth of July and You and I Were Camp Counselors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Fourth of July prompt I got on tumblr, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

“Where are we going?” Keith called out as Lance dragged him along by their linked hands. 

“You’ll see, just calm down, babe. You’ll love it… promise.” Lance sounded a little hesitant at the last part, but he shook off his nerves and fear that Keith would hate his surprise. Keith sighed but continued to follow his overexcited boyfriend. Keith wasn’t sure what Lance was planning or even how he planned whatever it is, seeing as they were counselors for a summer camp, but he wasn’t going to complain. He liked it when Lance doted on him and tried to pamper him… not that Keith told Lance that. The path they were on started to look familiar to Keith, “Lance… what did you do?”

Lance slowed to a stop in front of the canoe and turned to Keith with a nervous smile, “I got us a canoe to watch the fireworks from? Tadaa?” Keith sighed fondly and tugged on Lance’s hand, prompting the other to face him. 

“You’re too cute for your own good, blue.” Keith said lowly before grabbing the front of Lance’s shirt and pulling him closer. Keith stood up on his tiptoes and pauses with his lips barely brushing Lance’s. “Way too cute.” He whispered against Lance’s lips. Lance made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before grabbing the back of Keith’s neck and smashing their lips together. Keith smiled into the kiss and squeezed Lance’s hand before breaking away. 

“And you’re too cute for  _ my _ own good, red.” Lance smirked before carding his fingers through Keith’s hair and taking a step back. “Now let’s go watch those fireworks.” Lance smiled and squeezed Keith’s hand before helping him into the canoe. 

“Thanks, sharpshooter.” Keith smiled up at Lance as he sat down in the canoe. Lance laughed a little at the nickname, something he had gained from his insanely accurate shot on the archery range. 

“You’re welcome, samurai.” Lance kissed Keith’s shoulder as he pushed their canoe into the water and hopped in behind him. Keith shook his head with a sigh and helped Lance paddle out into the middle of the lake. 

“I can’t believe you’re using that name, too.” Keith laughed when they slowed to a stop in the middle of the lake. “I know the kids use it, but I don’t even fully understand where they got it from.” Keith shook his head and leaned back against Lance.

“They got it from me,” Lance laughed, “obviously.” Keith rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to watch the rapidly darkening sky. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, mister. You’re the one that has some weird fascination with swords.” Lance rubbed Keith’s arm. 

Keith sighed, “Of course you told them about that.” Keith linked the fingers of their free hands and smiled as the first of the fireworks lit up the sky. Lance kept whispering exaggerated ooh’s and aah’s in his ear. “Lance stop it!” Keith laughed and shoved Lance lightly. 

“You stop it!” Lance snorted and shoved him back, causing the canoe to sway violently. Both boys grabbed the sides of the canoe to try to stop the swaying, which only caused the canoe to tip, throwing both boys into the lake. Keith popped back up out of the water, sputtering as he pushed his hair out of his face. Lance popped up a second later, laughing and treading water. “Oh my god, Keith, you look like a drowned cat!” Lance shrieked in laughter and splashed around. 

“Shut up, this is your fault.” Keith growled and splashed Lance back. Lance chuckled and grabbed the canoe so they could get back on. 

“Okay babe, whatever you say.” Lance replied sarcastically before pressing a quick kiss to Keith’s lips. “C’mon, up you go.” Lance held the canoe steady so that Keith could get back in. Once the canoe was steady again, Lance pulled himself up into it. He noticed Keith’s shivering as he got settled. “C’mere,” Lance opened his arms for Keith to crawl into, “I’ll warm you up.”

Keith settled himself in Lance’s arms and tried to warm up a little, “I… I love you, Lance.” Keith said quietly into Lance’s shoulder. He could feel Lance stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and ran his fingers through Keith’s soaking wet hair. 

“I love you too, you dork.” Lance laughed out before he prompted Keith to lean up so they could watch the rest of the fireworks together. Keith smiled and leaned back into Lance’s chest to watch the rest of the fireworks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
